


Tradition

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Garrus tries to arrange a traditional earth wedding for Shepard. This goes...well.





	Tradition

Garrus was fine with planning his wedding to Shepard. Really, he was. On the bottom of his resume, below “killing Reapers” and “dispensing vigilante justice” was “accomplishing complex objectives with minimal supervision.” Jane had decided she had wanted a “nice, simple, traditional human wedding” and that she would have no part of the planning because, in her words, “Garrus, I spent the last six months gathering supplies for the Crucible. I’m not doing any more logistics, ever. If God had meant for commanders to handle logistics, then why did he give us executive officers?”

Garrus acknowledged that she had made a fair point in the matter, and set to planning the wedding as “Die for the Cause” blasted on his omnitool.

Really, the limitations he was placed under made things easier in some ways. There were only so many reception venues with a levo/dextro menu that were big enough for extended biological families and the Normandy crew which had reopened after the Reaper War. Then there were only so many dates with good weather that everyone could attend. The cake was easy--Jane’s favorite, red velvet.

There was one detail that he was going to need Jane’s cooperation for: even the best physical scans were no substitute for trying on a dress in person. Which reminded him…

“Are you going to want matching bridesmaid dresses?”

Jane stared at him from where she sat on the corner of her bunk in her N7 hoodie. She blinked, then, apparently, decided that he was asking in earnest. “Uh...who were you thinking about for the bridesmaids?”

“Tali, Liara, EDI, and Samara,” he rattled off promptly, a note of pride creeping into his harmonics.

Her eyes narrowed at him. “Not that those aren’t good choices, but you’ve put a lot of thought into this. Explain.”

His talons fiddled with a stray datapad. “It’s traditional among humans, you know.” Shepard’s raised eyebrow suggested strongly that she did _not_ , in fact, know. “Well, Tali’s on loan to the Normandy from the Migrant Fleet, and EDI’s chassis is only a few years old, and Samara has a few centuries under her belt, but I didn’t want her to have to do double duty, so…”

“Garrus.” Shepard’s amused tone cut him off. “Please tell me you aren’t going to say what I think you’re going to say.”

He looked at her fish tank like it might contain answers. “I thought it was traditional at human weddings to have someone old, someone new, someone borrowed, and someone blue?”

Shepard burst out laughing and threw a pillow at him. “You. Are. Adorable. Now come here.”

“And here I thought it was bad luck for the bride and groom to share a bed before the wedding,” Garrus purred.

“You know, maybe we can let some traditions go,” Jane laughed, pulling Garrus down onto the bunk.


End file.
